Syaoran are you nuts?!
by Yaten-chan
Summary: A weird little fic I thought up....R&R constructive critisim, comments, etc.


Syaoran, are you nuts?!   
by Yaten-chan

Ye olde Disclaimer:I don't own Card Captors! Capieche? Good, you are learning fast.

A/N:Well, I thought this up earlier when I was watching the rerun of card captors, you know the   
one with the sword card? Anyway,   
the title comes into this later. Suppose that Syaoran realizes his feelings for Sakura a lot earlier   
than he originally did, k? Sorry if the font is hard to read!

Syaoran:AAAAHHH! Not another love story?!

Me:HAHAHAHA! You bet!

Ash:Maybe you should lay off on the love stories, Yaten-chan....

Me:Oh, Ash! Don't worry! I'll write one for you and Misty next!

Ash:AAAAHHHHHH!!!!NOOOOO!Anything but that!

Me:Anything?

Ash:On second thought....

All the other Anime characters in the room(too many to name):Yaten-chan!

Me: ::Sweatdrops::um, sorry?

The Anime characters chase me out of the room and they write this story....J/K!   
>.;;;   
********************************************************   
Syaoran, are you nuts?!   
By Yaten-chan(without the Anime weirdoes in the room ~_^)

********************************************************   
Syaoran's POV

I was standing there disbelieving what I was hearing...She was thanking Yukito?

"What?! But, I was the one who~"I said. She wouldn't listen. I was the one who   
saved that girl...oh, what was her name? Oh, that's right, Rika. I also saved her,   
Sakura. Didn't she realize how much that could hurt anyone? No, of course not.   
She was totally oblivious to me. She didn't understand. She would never understand.   
So, I ran. I ran blindly away. Away from Yukito, away from Toya, away from her.   
Sakura...what a wondrous name....   
********************************************************   
Sakura's POV

What was he doing? Running? That didn't seem like the boy I knew...but, of course,   
I donut know him. I'll never get a chance...He seems so far away. Like he's   
remembering something. He does it a lot. I just wish he...   
*******************************   
Syaoran's POV   
I just wish she....   
********************************   
...couldloveme,butno,It'llneverhappen.   
********************************   
Tomoyo's POV

Will you look at that?! She's just standing there, looking off into space...Hah!   
I bet she's thinking about Yukito, however that doesn't seem quite right. Well, I guess   
I should go talk to her...

"Sakura! Want to help me update my web page?"

"Sure Tomoyo!"

"Guess what the clips are of? You capturing the Thunder card!"

"What?!"

"Just kidding! I needed something new for my page and this'll be perfect!"   
********************************   
Yaten-chan's POV(had to throw myself in as narrarator)   
So Sakura went and helped update Tomoyo's web site and Syaoran went home, but   
they were both thinking about the other(not including Tomoyo)Well, isn't that   
sweet? Anyway, Sakura thought she might go over to Syaoran's(after she left   
Tomoyo's)....if she could find it!...   
********************************   
Sakura's POV

"What ya doing kaijuu?"asked Toya, my evil and annoying brother.

"Nothing, now get out of my room!"

"Oi! Someone needs to take anger management classes." he said while leaving.   
Sometimes he makes me so mad! Oh, its gotta be in here somewhere(::Sings::   
Somewhere over the rainbow...)....there...no, that's not it!.....Oh! Here it is! Syaoran's   
address!(she was looking in her handbook from school that had addresses and   
phone numbers of students in the school. Let's say that theirs's was late in coming   
out so Syaoran came just in time to get his address and number in. I have one too!)   
So I set out to his house and I was just about there when I felt a clow card and   
started running towards the feeling. I was almost there when I ran into someone...   
Syaoran Li.

"Owww....Oh! Syaoran I was looking for you!"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to apologize to you for not listening to you earlier. I'm   
sorry. What did you want to say?"

"Doesn't matter...did you sense a clow card a minute ago?"

"Yeah, but~"

"Did you hear that?!"

"What me talking to myself?"

"No! Listen!"

I did and lo and behold he was right! I could hear something! But what was   
it?   
********************************************************************************************************   
To be continued...

A./N:HAHAHA!!!!!! Another cliffhanger!!! If you know my writing well you know   
that I like making you people reading this (if anyone is...) wait for an ending.   
I'm supposing that this'll be about 1~3 more chapters....I know, I know....boy! You   
people are so impatient! Oh well.....E~mail me at MagicKitty89@cs.com and   
pleeeeaaaassssseeeeee R&R!!!! Thank you for listening. This is Yaten~chan signing   
off.....Ja~ne! ).( ~.^ heeheehee!


End file.
